A Little Remote Evil
by InkyBender
Summary: Michael Afton, son of the infamous William Afton, has a new toy that he made. and it seems like someone is showing him just how to use it for a little bit of family evil.


He was pacing in the shadows. Eerie smile plastered on his face. It was too wide, showing too many teeth. His hands clasped behind his back. His hair covering too much of his glittering silver eyes. In moments like these, he looked exactly like his father, William Afton. But as soon as you realized just how different they were, you knew that he could never be anything like his father. William was cold hearted, with a twisted mind, and too many troubles and problems to name. Eggs, Michael, was the exact opposite. He always seemed stressed, but he took good care of the animatronics. He tried to fix the mistakes his father had made, especially the animatronics that were left to rot in the facility underground. He befriended them, brought them to his house and rewired their brains, blocking the program that William had made. Anyone could see that he didn't see the black fog of the Afton name clouding his reputation. There were always whispers on how he had managed to "fix" these robots, how he could have known how if he hadn't helped build them. Some said that when his siblings disappeared, or died, he hadn't batted an eye. That he hadn't cared in the least, and some even went to far as to say he had helped whoever it was that had killed them. But the robots that he had saved, always said otherwise. He was too nice for that. Too calm, and he wouldn't get worked up unless something major happened to one of them. He was great with the smaller robots, the ones programmed like little kids. He would never do anything to hurt someone.

He had been acting weird lately. More distant, colder, hiding out in his workshop almost all the time. They thought he was just working on something, but it was something darker. They didn't know the thoughts spinning within his brain. The blueprints that he saw, the idea that had somehow been ingrained into his mind. The plan that wasn't quite his own, but still was in a way. It was an idea that had been passed to him long ago. Back when he was helping his father make his machines. He never knew the true purpose the robots, but he had trusted his father completely. He thought that the ideas that William had planted into his head had been fine, security measures to monitor the kids and keep them safe. The device he was working on was simply an "emergency stop" for if something started to go wrong. He was very, very wrong.

It didn't take long for the device to be completed. It took even less time to program it correctly. He tested it on one of the little ones late at night. Watching as the bright intelligence slipped from the eyes, and they turned cold and unblinking. Waiting for something, loading. Watching as the head snapped to him, faceplates shifting before it let out a screech and leapt at him. It was easy to bat it away and to turn it off. It would be harder with the bigger ones, but it would be worth it. If it worked with one, it would work with them all. A smile just like his fathers split his face, and he laughed.

The first time he showed them the little remote, they thought it was for emergencies, just like he had. He called it a reset button. If something happened, he could hit the button and they would go back to how they were before anything went wrong. All he had to do was to point and click, and the problem would be gone. He never mentioned what type of problem.

He used the little remote rarely. Sometimes he would find someone who had gone against his father, and he would start to get angry. The remote did its job in getting rid of his problem. And the robots never remembered how they had helped. It was just an added bonus. Soon though, it became something like an addiction. People started to notice, and the rumors started to fly. They would never find out, he was too good at this. He had learned from the best after all. And besides, a little bit of evil always runs in his family.


End file.
